(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding storage basket assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a sliding storage basket assembly that is generally comprised of three parts that are inexpensive to manufacture and are easily assembly to a flat horizontal surface. The assembly permits the storage basket to slide forward and backward a limited distance, and also enables the removal of the storage basket from its mounting to the horizontal surface.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Cabinet type storage enclosures having deep volumes and shelving storage systems employing shelves having large depths are two examples of storage assemblies that provide large storage surface areas. The large storage surface areas of these assemblies not only permit objects to be placed side by side on the surface areas, but also permit objects to be placed one behind another on the surface areas.
However, these types of storage assemblies have been found to be disadvantaged in that it is often difficult for a person to reach past objects stored at the front of the assemblies and get at objects stored in the back of the cabinets or shelves. This often results in only the forward areas of the cabinets or shelves being used as storage surfaces, and the back areas of these cabinets and shelves are left bare and unused.
The present invention solves this space utilization problem by providing a slidable storage basket assembly that is mountable to a flat horizontal surface. The assembly includes a basket container that is slidable forward and backward over the surface to which the assembly is mounted. The sliding movement of the basket enables objects stored at the back of the basket to be reached easily by sliding the basket forward, or by completely removing the basket from its sliding mount to the surface.